The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including a touchscreen display, and a method of manufacturing the information processing apparatus.
Some information processing apparatuses such as personal computers include touchscreen displays. In general, a touchscreen display has the following structure. A touchscreen is layered on a display. A user operates the touchscreen while watching an image displayed on the display (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-176191.).